First Love
by xxVioletCherryBlossomxx
Summary: Sakura and Ino are still rivals for Sasuke's love. One day, Ino challenges Sakura to see who can kiss Sasuke first. She accepts and they confront Sasuke. What will Sakura do? SasuSaku oneshot!


**Natsumi: ONE SHOT AS PROMISED :) It's my first one shot so it might not be good…but I hope it makes sense…**

**Sakura: Well, it's gonna be good cuz it's SasuSaku! *squeals and hugs Sasuke***

**Sasuke: *sighs* Just get this over with…**

**Natsumi: Sure! Anything you want Sasuke! *hugs***

**Sasuke: -_- What is with girls these days?**

**Natsumi: Oh yeah! Before you read this, here's a notice: The characters are supposed to be based on their younger selves, like from the beginning of season one? Yeah…so disclaimer?**

**Sakura: Natsumi doesn't own Naruto or any of its characters!**

* * *

**~Sakura's POV~**

Here I am blushing madly in front of Sasuke-kun, not really looking at him, but at the blonde hair girl hiding behind him, Ino.

_How exactly did I get myself into this mess?_ I wondered.

_Right…_ I mentally sighed as I remembered. Yesterday, Ino pig, my rival for Sasuke-kun's love, came to my house. My mom, unaware of our rivalry let her into the house and led her to my room, where I was staring at a picture of my team.

"Hey Sakura" Ino smirked, noticing the picture in my hands, "Day dreaming about Sasuke-kun again?"

"Ever heard of privacy?" I shot back, turning to the picture over so she couldn't see it. "So why are you here, pig? I don't have scraps of food for you." This time, it was my turn to smirk.

She fumed and looked like she was going to explode, but didn't. "Well obviously, I had something to tell you or else I wouldn't have come to this dump."

I glared at her and she flinched. "Well spill it then" I growled, "I don't have all day."

Ino plopped down on my bed and I scowled at her, but she didn't care.

"So, I was thinking, since we are both rivals already…" she did a dramatic pause and I rolled my eyes at her. "Why don't we see who can kiss Sasuke-kun first, too?"

I sat up straighter on my chair when I heard this. "But didn't stupid Naruto take away his first kiss already?" I sighed, slumping again.

"Technically, yes, but still…let's just see who can kiss him first." she challenged.

"You're on" I replied. I mean, I would take any chance to beat her in anything, any day. "Come to the meadow tomorrow and you can witness it yourself."

"Sure" Ino said as she stood up, flipping her hair, "It would be funny to see you get rejected." Then, she walked out of my room, laughing that witchy laughter of hers.

"Fat chance!" I yelled after her and slammed the door shut. I turned to face the wall and punched it, just to get enthusiastic.

"Earth to Sakura!" a voice called, and I suddenly snapped back to reality.

_Oh crap…_ I mentally cursed, when I realized what I was doing and who that voice belonged to.

When I recalled punching the wall, I actually did that, too, in reality. And guess who was in front of me? Ugh…

Sasuke-kun had a confused look on his face and my fist was in his hand. "Are you trying to train surprise attacks with me?" he asked, eyebrows raised. I could just _tell_ that Ino was rolling on the floor, snickering, by now. Which is why I call her a pig.

"Um…n-no" I stuttered my face red as ever, "What makes you say that?"

"One, you're suddenly punching me and two, Ino is hiding in that tree behind me" he said, turning around and jutting his chin towards the tree where Ino is.

"As expected from Sasuke-kun!" Ino cooed, as she stepped out of the shadows and forward to Sasuke-kun. "But we're not training; Sakura here has something to tell you…do something rather."

"Okay, then…what?" he asked turning back around to look at me.

"Oh, um…" I muttered.

I am so, so, so, SO nervous! I could feel Sasuke-kun's questioning stare at me. My eyes started darting around, desperately looking for help, and landed on Ino.

She was smirking smugly now, seeing how uncomfortable I looked and probably thought I was going to back off.

_As if!_ I was **not **going to give her the satisfaction she wanted. This will probably end as a disaster but, here goes!

I looked back as Sasuke-kun, feeling more confident now. "Could you…close your eyes, Sasuke-kun?" I asked sweetly, but still confident.

"Ok…" he said uncertainly, but did as told. And let me tell you this. He looked as cute as _ever_ like that and I managed to keep my mouth shut from squealing. As wrong as it sounds, I wish I could've took a picture of him like this!

Anyways, I glanced at Ino and shot her a daring smirk before leaning forward to kiss Sasuke-kun.

I closed my eyes, too, as I came closer to him. We were so close to each other I could feel his breath on my skin. And then it happened. I lightly pressed my lips against his and felt his body tense up.

I immediately pulled away as a thought hit me. Say, he didn't want to be kissed, which I just did. Wouldn't he hate me forever then? Oh, I am _such_ an idiot to have not thought of this before!

I looked at Sasuke-kun to see what his reaction was. His eyes were wide open with surprise and he was staring at me. Yep, he would hate me forever now.

"Sorry!" I suddenly apologized, tears welling up in my eyes. I spun on my heels, ready to run away, when I felt a firm grip on my wrist pull me back.

It was Sasuke-kun and he was pulling me into…a hug?! I just stood there, shocked, with my arms falling limply to my sides. Ino looked like she was about to commit suicide, while Sasuke-kun wrapped his arms around my body, embracing me in a hug.

After a few seconds, I opened my mouth to try to speak but no words came out. Still too shocked. I mean, think about it. From the day I met him to now, he has never, N-E-V-E-R, showed the slightest interest in girls. **_Never_**. But now, he's _hugging_ a girl?! And it must be a dream come true that the girl is me, Sakura Haruno. It's just too much to take in…

When I finally processed that into my brain, Sasuke-kun had let go and was smiling at me. **Smiling** at **me**! Great, a whole lot to process again.

"W-What was that?" I managed to squeak out, finally finding my voice.

Then, he blushed a light shade of pink, barely seeable, but I caught it. He **blushed**! At **me**! I mentally squealed in my head. This must be the happiest day of my life!

"U-Um, Ino…could you give us some privacy?" he stuttered, not turning around to face her so she couldn't see the faint blush on his face.

Of course, the stuttering surprised Ino because Sasuke-kun **never **stutters. She looked as shocked as ever and shot me a you-are-so-going-to-tell-me-**everything**-later look that I knew so well. I slightly nodded my head and she turned to leave, almost tripping on her own feet.

"So…?" I asked, feeling as uncomfortable as ever now that I'm alone with him. I felt butterflies filling my stomach…or should I say in my throat, too. But in a good way.

"So, tell me, Sakura," he said, a smile playing at his lips, "What's shinobi rule number 32?"

I have never seen this side of Sasuke-kun before…I never even **knew** this side **existed**! Like, the **blushing, hugging, stuttering, **and** smiling** part of him. **Totally **a dream come true.

I went back to the question he just asked me. _Shinobi rule number 32? What does that have to do with all this?_ I wondered.

It's really hard to concentrate in front of Sasuke-kun like this, even if I'm number one in knowing these things. I racked my brain for the answer.

_Shinobi rule 32. Shinobi rule 32. Shinobi rule 32! What __**is**__ it?!_

"Um…a shinobi must see the hidden meanings within hidden meanings" I finally recalled, mentally heaving a sigh of relief, "But why do you ask, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sasuke" he muttered, looking at the ground and avoiding eye contact, "Just call me Sasuke" His blush deepened a shade and I giggled at his cuteness. Which caused him to blush even more.

"Sasu…ke?" I smiled. He glanced up, seeing me smile and his blush turned red, almost crimson. He quickly looked sideways.

"Anyways, Sakura, you fail to follow this rule." He continued, the smile returning to his lips, a little more teasing this time.

"What?" I asked, confused. Sasuke-k-I **mean** Sasuke, just chuckled. I have to get used to calling him that. I just stood there, blinking in confusion at him.

"You look so cute like that…" he muttered, staring at me and reaching forward to tuck a strand of my pale pink hair behind my ear. I blushed a deep shade of red and bit my lip in nervousness.

Then, his face scrunched up, as if he was considering something and slowly leaned forward. I closed my eyes as he came closer and he did just as I predicted. He gently brushed his soft lips to mine and pulled away.

"S-Sorry…" he stuttered, the back of his hand covering his mouth, "I just couldn't resist…"

"It's okay…" I breathed, dreamily. Wow, I must be the luckiest girl alive!

"So? What do you mean by 'I failed to follow that rule'?" I asked, bringing the subject.

Sasuke laid down on the grass, one leg propped up and the other one down, with his fingers intertwined on the back of his head. "Sit" he said, when he noticed I was still standing, patting the grass beside him.

I sat down, hugging my knees to my chest. It feels so…_weird_ being so close to him, yet somehow comforting and comfortable at the same time.

"What I mean," he paused, closing his eyes, is that…I…" he paused again. Sasuke looks so uncomfortable. Maybe I should- "love you, too" he finished, breaking through my thoughts.

**_WHAT?!_** I feel faint…this **can't** be real. It can't possibly be.

I glanced over at Sasuke. "This can't be real" I murmured, repeating my thoughts.

But it is" he replied, smiling, and stuck his arm out, "You can feel me if you want; I'm solid and real."

I hesitated but put my hand on top of his. He laughed and grabbed my hand and didn't let go.

I smiled and laid down next to him. "But I still don't get what this has to do with shinobi rule number 32." I said for what felt like the millionth time.

Sasuke sighed, pretending to be irritated. "Silly girl, what I meant is, even a single "thank you" from me can mean a lot more than just "thank you" And haven't I protected you countless times during battle?" he explained.

I just lay there, dumbfounded. "Oh…" I slowly replied, "I thought that **you** thought I was just useless and just stood there during battles and had to jump in front of me to prevent me from getting sliced to pieces. I'm so stupid to not have realized."

"Don't call yourself that; you're not stupid, I'm just good at hiding emotions. Your kiss just opened me up, I guess" he frowned. I laughed at his seriousness and he smiled again.

"My little cherry blossom…" Sasuke laughed, bending over my face and kissing me again.

We continued lying in the grass, talking softly to each other, hand in hand. It feels so good being with Sasuke. And this is only the beginning.

* * *

**Natsumi: And there you have it ^-^ First one shot successfully finished. It took like, not even a week to write this! Not that long, right? I'm just really psyched about writing fan-fics. :3**

**Sakura: Three words! I. Loved. It! You are ****_such_**** an ****_awesome_**** writer!**

**Natsumi: U-Um…that's not true…and I bet you're only saying that cuz it's SasuSaku. Anyways, I think it was a bit cliché at the end…I hope you guys like it though. ^-^**

**Sakura: *still ranting on about one shot* Oh yeah, Sasuke-kun! You like it? ^-^**

**Sasuke: O/O**

**Natsumi: Sasuke is ****_blushing_****! *squeals***

**Sakura: OMG! XD**

**Natsumi&Sakura: *ranting on and on about Sasuke***

**Sasuke:*still blushing* U-Um…R&R, I guess?**

**Natsumi&Sakura: *squeals* He stuttered! XD XD XD **


End file.
